1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water pipe connector, and more particularly to an innovative one which allows for installation of a limiting structure correspondingly to the sleeve and main body.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The water pipe connector of the present invention is generally used as a fitting to connect a water sprayer with a water pipe or connect water pipes in gardening or vehicle flushing.
Said water pipe connector is structurally designed in a manner to focus on convenient and quick positioning and release. So, the relevant structural design is of utmost importance.
According to the structural design of conventional water pipe connector, the combined positioning and release is generally realized through axial displacement of a sleeve. The users could apply force to withdraw the sleeve, and open the preset claw to release the male joint preset at the end of the water pipe. Otherwise, if no force is applied to the sleeve, the sleeve could be reset automatically through an elastic resetting mechanism, thus realizing quick combination and release effects.
There are currently available a variety of elastic resetting mechanisms for automatic resetting of the sleeve, since such a compact mechanism can be applied to a space-saving water pipe connector. Hence, a technical problem is how to design structurally the compact elastic resetting mechanism with desired reliability and locking effect.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.